<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kageyama is a Femboy!? Oneshot by Miyodraws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225847">Kageyama is a Femboy!? Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyodraws/pseuds/Miyodraws'>Miyodraws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyodraws/pseuds/Miyodraws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first AO3 Fan-fic and I'm still not used to writing stuff like this but giving kudos and commenting would really help me improve so feel free and enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kageyama is a Femboy!? Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first AO3 Fan-fic and I'm still not used to writing stuff like this but giving kudos and commenting would really help me improve so feel free and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning and the sun was beaming through his white blinds. The colors of the sunrise perfectly complimented his pale skin and his slightly creased volleyball uniform. He was home alone again as his sister, Miwa, was out working since their parents left them at a young age.</p><p>Since it was a Saturday, Sugawara thought it would be a good idea if they wore their favorite clothes after their morning practice. So, he decided to go in with some clothes that he hasn’t worn in years. His pastel pink hoodie and baby blue skirt. He knew it was a gamble, but he knew Hinata would mock him for being a coward. So, he packed his sports bag and left for school not forgetting to lock the door.<br/>
Once he got to school, he was greeted with a loud screech from Hinata. “BAKAYAMA!!!!!!!!!” Hinata’s awfully loud and obnoxious voice could be heard for miles.</p><p>“What do you want, Boke?” Kageyama answered in an unamused voice.</p><p>“Come in now or you’ll be late.” Daichi stepped outside after opening the heavy metal doors.</p><p>--After Practice--</p><p>Everybody walked into the changing rooms before going to hang out at the local cafe just by their school. After a while, it was only Kageyama and everybody was becoming worried except for Hinata.</p><p>Sugawara noticed but before he could speak he walked over to the door and yelled "I present to you, our new and improved, baby crow and the raven - head of Karasuno, KAGEYAMA!!!"</p><p>Kageyama stepped out carefully and when he was finally out there were gasps from the whole team. Tsukishima turned his head as he became a tomato from the cute aura that was emitted from him.</p><p>"Tsuki's blushing,<br/>
Tsuki's blushing,<br/>
Tsuki's blushing,<br/>
Tsuki's blushing,<br/>
Tsuki's blushing,<br/>
Tsuki's blu-"</p><p>"U-Urusai Yamaguchi..." Everybody was now looking at the tall bean pole whose face was bright red. Realizing that his crush may like him, Kageyama walked over to him and starting saying...</p><p>" Kei-Kun, why won't you look at me, hmph!" Kageyama pouted and Tsukishima noticed.<br/>
" I'm sorry Tobio-Kun, I like you too much that my heart hurts when you get mad-" After realizing what he said, he tried to run away but Kageyama grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.</p><p>"I LIKE YOU TOO KEI!!!!" Kageyama's scream filled the gym and everybody froze. Suga started crying tears of joy, Daichi comforted him. Tanaka and Noya exchanged money from their bet a month ago.</p><p>Please check me out on wattpad @Miyodraws</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so bad I did this when I had a headache and was half asleep so yeah. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>